


Until My Last Moment

by thosekidswhohuntmonsters



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dom Steve Rogers, F/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 10:39:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17262743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thosekidswhohuntmonsters/pseuds/thosekidswhohuntmonsters
Summary: Imagine that one of drinking night at the tower leads to a drunken game of truth or dare..and obviously the chances of things staying pg are slim to none..especially when Wade Wilson is thrown into the mix.





	Until My Last Moment

Sam laughed, “ And that was how I lost my virginity..but if that story leaves this room y’all are cold”. The entire room laughed along with him, even though there was only five other people in it. 

You all had been bored in between missions and decided to play a game of truth or dare. When alcohol was thrown into the equation,  **_things got dirty real fast_ ** . Steve laughed, “ God after hearing that story I don’t think being a virgin is too bad”. 

Bucky and Natasha threw you knowing glances, but the blush on your cheeks made things pretty obvious anyways. How could you not have a crush on the most well liked man in all of America?

Nat smirked, “ Sure about that super soldier? I bet 70 years frozen has you pretty pent up”. It was a valid point, he’d missed out on so much. Bucky added, “ The 21st century has a TON of benefits...women can be as sexual as they want now”. 

Steve blushed, “ Guys I think I could skip talking about my sex life..I’m not drunk enough...and I never will be”. Once again the entire room laughed, Steve included. There was nothing like the way Steve smiled, it was the easiest way to turn your insides to mush. 

Bucky looked in your direction, “ It’s (y/n)’s turn anyways, so what is it doll..truth or  **_dare_ ** ”. He was poking fun, to the group you were seen as extremely innocent. There was so much they didn’t know, but you’d only been with them for a year. 

Before all of this you’d just been another mutant turned merc. It had all started when you decided to be a nurse and do relief work. One thing lead to another and you ended up in Sokovia. 

Every so often a protest would go badly, and you’d help save as many of the protestors as you could. There had been on eventful day when you’d run into someone named Doctor List, a Hydra man. 

List had Loki’s sceptor and was using it on protesters to give them abilities to overthrow the government. He was the man that gave Perito and Wanda their gifts, but Wanda had no idea he had also changed you. 

From the second he saw you he had been intrigued and kept calling you “Life Giver”. He mocked you for the fact that you tried to save those around you, asking, “Why do  **_you_ ** decide the fate of those around you?”. 

You should’ve known things would only end badly, but he had you in a tough situation.  **_You were trying to save a little girl._ ** Sarcastically he asked, “ I bet you wish that with a single touch you could bring back the life into her body”. 

Of course you answered yes, not knowing the severity of the situation. He just laughed, “Then you shall be able to take it as well”. With that he used Loki’s Sceptor to give you that exact power,  **_the ability to take and give life with a single motion_ ** . 

The one downside was that you yourself couldn’t die a normal death. If you wanted to die you would have to not only take your own life, but you would feel the pain of every single death you’d caused. 

Once you understood your abilities you left Sokovia, you felt like your powers were too much to use. You were lost because of your new sense of responsibility. List was right,  **_why did you get to decide who lives and who dies_ ** . 

Eventually you found yourself, and the place you happened to find yourself at was “Sister Margaret’s”. You turned into a mercenary, deciding that taking out the bad guys wasn’t messing with the whole universe’s plan too much. 

There was a lot of pressure with saving someone’s life, but taking some assholes came a lot easier. This way you got to pick which job’s you wanted, taking out the worst people you could. 

Let’s just say you also caught the attention of another merc  **_Wade fucking Wilson_ ** . From the moment he saw you Deadpool knew that there was something different about you. You looked all too innocent to be there. 

He leaned up against the bar next to you, “ What’s a girl like you doing in a place like this?”. You laughed, and turned towards him looking him directly in the eyes. Wade will never forget how you didn’t even flinch taking in his scarred skin. 

Raising an eyebrow you asked, “ What am I not tall enough to ride the ride?”. He smirked, knowing  **_exactly_ ** what you could ride. He had caught you at the most confusing point of your life. 

You were clinging onto your innocence while at the same time embracing a new side of yourself, a more  **_free_ ** side. He sat down next to you, “ There is one test, show me your secret and-”. 

Without hesitation you started to slowly close your hand, watching Wade struggle to breathe. Out of instinct he clutched his throat, and then his heart when it started to feel like it would explode. 

Just as you got close to making a fist you opened your hand quickly, taking a sip of your drink. Wade looked up to you while still on his knees, “ Sweet baby jesus that was hot, do it again!”. 

You instantly laughed, no one had ever reacted that way before. That was it, you both had accepted each other's weirdest traits. And from there a friendship was created, a weird fucking friendship. 

You and Wade started doing jobs together, becoming quite the pair. There was always flirting, but both of you knew although you loved each other it wasn’t in  **_that_ ** way. Copying him you kept your identity a secret. 

After nearly two years of working with Wade you decided to pay another visit to Sokovia, hoping to run into a certain doctor. When you got there, instead you found the Avengers. 

You had first ran into Black Widow, Nat soon becoming a good friend. From there your friendship with the Avengers started, as you shared a common enemy...Hydra. You were surprised to see how well you all worked together. 

When you returned home you instantly went to go find Wade and tell him the news. By now you’d both shared an apartment in a not so bad part of New York. You walked through your front door to find Wade laying on the couch. 

He picked his head up, “ Look what the cat dragged in….no seriously you smell like a dead animal a cat would leave on your pillow”. Ignoring his comment you plopped down on the end of the couch. 

Biting your lip you said, “ Look I have news...when I-”. Deadpool sat up, facing you. Cutting you off he said, “ I saw the news sweet cheeks and I only have to say one thing-”. For once he seemed serious. 

Wade continued, “ Do it...work with them. You’ve been working on your carefree side with me but deep down I know you still have that goody two shoes side to you”. You didn’t know what to say, you didn’t want to leave him. 

He shrugged, “ Anyways I have a new serious lead on Francis, and although I’d love your help-”. It was your turn to cut him off, “ You want to kill the british fuck yourself”. 

He moved closer to you on the couch and patted your head, “ Good little (y/n)”. You pushed his arm away but he just grabbed yours, pulling you into a hug. 

With his chin resting on the top of your head he said, “ Keep Daddypool a secret okay? I don’t want Captain perfect getting his panties in a twist over it”. 

Wrapping your arms around his torso you agreed, “ Fine  **_Daddypool_ ** ”. He groaned, tickling your sides with his fingertips. He said one last thing, “ Wait to tell them until I have the british fuck’s head plastered above the fireplace”. 

It was a plan, you would work with the Avengers while Wade did his solo mission. By keeping your history with Deadpool a secret they wouldn’t intervene, and anything Wade did to Francis wouldn’t hurt your new imagine. 

So once again you channeled your “ **_purer_ ** ” side. You weren’t sure if you were putting on an act, or just finding a part of yourself you’d thought you’d lost. Regardless, you were happy and you knew Wade was doing what he needed. 

That was how you were currently playing a game of truth or dare with half of the Avengers. Wanting to surprise Bucky you chose dare, and rolled your eyes as he fake gasped. 

From the look in his eyes you knew you were in for it, and when Nat whispered something in his ear you knew there was no escaping. 

He smirked, “ Great suggestion Nat, okay doll I dare you to have phone sex with a number Nat chooses”. Your jaw dropped, phone sex infront of all of them? Bucky shook his head, “ Nope doll you chose dare, now give Nat your phone”. 

You knew something was up when within one second Nat had the number ready, and she dialed it for you, putting it on speaker. She had a certain look in your eyes that made you very nervous about who would be on the other end of the call. 

Within one ring the number picked up and you knew who it was instantly. He happily asked, “ What’s up sweetcheeks, been awhile since you’ve called daddypool”. Everyone’s jaws dropped when they realized it was Wade. 

Bucky turned to Steve and Sam as he mouthed, “ Deadpool?”. The only person who wasn’t surprised was Nat, and you guessed this was her way of telling you what she knew.     

Ignoring their comments you continued, “ Wade I-”. You heard him click his tongue from the other line. Wade cut you off, “ I have my crocs on and I’m holding my unicorn so either call me daddypool or-”. 

You smirked, “ Oh you mean your big rubber masterbation shoes? Perfect”. Once again the entire room was confused, not use to someone like Wade. His voice was questioning, “Perfect?”. 

Avoiding eye contact with everyone you said, “ I was dared to have phone sex with someone and well”. Natasha and Bucky just laughed, happy their plan was unfolding. Wade was excited, “ Well then show me what you got...I want 50 shades of FUCKED UP”. 

You rolled your eyes, “ Wade come on..everyone’s listening”. You heard him laugh from the other line and you just braced yourself. 

He continued laughing, “ Oh (y/n) that’s hilarious! They might not know you but I know that if you wanted you could have me exploding faster than I can eat 5 chimichangas”. You made the mistake of looking up and seeing everyone smirking. 

Sam even mouthed, “ Damn”. You knew that this needed to be over quickly, that way you could forget it sooner. Shaking your head you said, “ Well then daddypool, that makes me wonder what else you’re good at eating”. 

You couldn’t see but Steve adjusted himself while sitting across from you. He didn’t know how, but hearing you talk like that turned him on. He’d never been more confused.

Wade was smirking as he responded with, “ There’s my good little girl, what should I use my mouth for instead?”. Once again you rolled your eyes, not fully believing you were doing this. 

Lowering your voice you said, “ I bet your lips would feel so fucking good nibbling at my inner thighs”. You closed your eyes while you spoke, wishing you were alone. Wade didn’t hesitate, “ You’re a meal I’ve been dying to taste, I bet you taste so sweet”. 

Biting your lip you said, “ We can take care of me later Wade, right now it’s about you”. Bucky raised an eyebrow, not expecting you to focus on Wade. He gave a shocked look to Nat, while they both looked to Steve. 

Steve was fidgeting with his hands, trying to not look at you. Looking at you made it worse, it made his lust only grow. Wade asked, “ In a dominant mood are we princess?  **_Sexy_ ** ”. 

You continued, “ Let’s see how much you have to say with my pretty pink lips around your cock  **_daddypool_ ** ”. The entire room heard Wade groan, obviously turned on. Everyone’s jaws dropped, never expecting something like that to come out of your mouth. 

Bucky was extremely amused, “ Damn doll!”. Shaking your head you ignored his comment, trying to end this thing. Reluctantly you continued, “ Quiet are we now, good boy Wade”. Realistically he was about to respond, but knew shutting up would be more beneficial. 

Smirking you said, “ Listen Wade, I’d love to stay and chat but I don’t have all day...so we’re doing a countdown here..got it?”. Steve swallowed hard, you were so dominant and he loved it. 

You could hear the excitement in Wade’s voice, “ **_Fuck yes_ ** ”. You still couldn’t believe you were doing this, it was so crazy. Still you continued, “ I’m starting with ten, and when I get to one I want you to cum as hard as you can for me”. 

Wade groaned again, and it was like you had the entire room in a trance too. No one could get over this side of you, they all were mesmerized. Their sweet like (y/n) wasn’t as innocent as they thought. 

Things intensified, “ I want you to stroke your dick for me and pretend I’m there with you”. Wade moaned in response letting you know he was picturing just that. 

Avoiding all eye contact you said, “ Nine...If I were there I’d start by licking up your shaft, flicking my tongue over your tip...already tasting your precum”. You heard Wade moan loudly again, and it encouraged you. 

You were so distracted that you didn’t pick up on how Steve was acting, but Bucky did. He whispered in Steve’s ear, “ Bet she wishes she was talking to you”. Steve automatically smiled, but then tried to hide it. 

He wasn’t quick enough, and Bucky just smirked seeing how smitten Steve was for you. You continued, “Seven, I’d take as much of you in my mouth as I could Wade”. Nat knew there was a different side to you, but not like this. 

Everyone could hear how turned on Wade was from the other line. He was moaning loudly, the noise filling the room. Your voice was soft, “ Five,  **_faster Wade_ ** ...I’d start bobbing my head up and down, feeling you hit the back of my throat each time”. 

To be honest, you were starting to get surprised at what you were saying. Steve was finding it extremely hard to keep it together, he didn’t know how much longer he could handle. 

You knew Wade was close, “ I’d want you to grab a fistful of my hair, pulling my head back to watch your cock fill my mouth…. **_three_ ** ”. Steve was gripping his seat, trying to keep his composure. 

Bucky nearly wanted to laugh,  **_god Steve had it bad_ ** . This was almost over, “ I’d want you to watch my pretty pink lips moving up and down your cock, moaning when you tickle the back of my throat”. 

Wade was getting louder, and from living together you knew he was extremely close. Teasingly you asked, “ Two..Would that turn you on Wade?  **_God I’m making myself wet here_ ** ”. That of course was a lie, but you sounded extremely convincing. 

Selling it you said, “ Fuck my clit is throbbing thinking about your hot cum running down the back of my throat”. Bucky whistled and you flipped him off, reminding the room you were acting. 

Using your most desperate tone you said, “  **_One,_ ** cum for me Wade  **_pleasee I need to feel your cock twitch inside my mouth...I wanna taste your cum Wade_ ** ”. He was screaming bloody murder from the other side of the phone, his orgasm rocking through him. 

The entire time you encouraged him, moaning his name, begging him. Steve couldn’t handle it anymore, if he didn’t leave he’d take you right in front of everyone. Clearing his throat, he excused himself. 

Panting Wade said, “ The last time I came that hard (y/n) was when I felt my katana go right through Francis’ chest”. Somehow you laughed, still caught up in the moment. Returning to your normal self you said, “ Alright Wade, don’t go falling in love with me now”. 

You were so relieved this was over that you hadn’t noticed Steve leave the room. Wade laughed from the other line, “ How could I, wouldn’t Capsicle kill me?”. This caused you to look up, and when you realized Steve wasn’t in the room you let out a breath you’d been holding in. 

Rolling your eyes you said, “ Bye Wade, call me later”. When you put down your phone you didn’t know what to say. Bucky was the first to say something, “ Shit doll, I didn’t know you were like that..”. 

Nat smirked, “ I knew it, it’s always the innocent ones..plus she’s partners with Wade Wilson”. The cat was out of the bag, your cover blown. Smiling you said, “ Wade’s not that crazy I mean-”. 

Sam intervened, “ After what just happened...I think you’re just as crazy as him”. Sam started to laugh, and so did you. Nat smirked, “ So I guess two secrets were finally shared tonight”. You realized she meant your crush for Steve. 

Thinking out loud you said, “ Fuck that had to be weird for him...he still blushes when sex scenes come on in movies”. Bucky just look at you with a smirk plastered across his face, you were so wrong. 

Speaking up he said, “ I think he liked what he heard, only problem was he wasn’t on the other end of that call”. His words caused a blush to wash over your face, was that true? You asked, “ I guess I should go talk to him huh?”. 

Sam’s laugh filled the room again, “ Yeah... **_talk_ ** ”. Once again you flipped the entire room off, and made your way towards Steve’s room. You were nervous, but you couldn’t wait any longer. 

You stood outside his door for a moment, unsure of how to begin. When you summoned up enough courage you opened it, not fully thinking. There sat Steve shirtless, in his desk chair. 

The cherry on top wasn’t the fact that he was facing you, but rather what he was doing. Steve sat there; lips pursed, face flushed, panting, hand massaging a certain area....but that still wasn’t it. He was holding a picture,  **_the picture you’d given him for his birthday._ **

**_The picture of both of you celebrating your first successful mission...the picture where he’d wrapped his arms around you...you in your little black dress and him in a suit. All dressed up enjoying a night with friends._ **

When he saw you he dropped the picture, and you stood there jaw dropped. He struggled to find words, “ I uh…(y/n) I was”. You thought you were in a parallel universe, was Steve Rogers getting off to you? 

Throwing him a lifeline you said, “ I came to talk about how awkward it must’ve been hearing me..do my dare”. Steve ran a hand through his hair, trying to regain his composure. You’d still been standing outside of his room. 

He motioned for you to come in, “ I think we should talk..come in”. He got up from the chair and instead leaned against his desk as you sat on his bed. You started, “ I don’t want for you to think of me differently...even though I bet that’s ruined now...but”. 

Steve cut you off, “ I know I’m old fashioned...but as time goes on I’m finding out new things about myself”. You could relate to the second part of what he’d said, you were going through the same thing. 

You laughed, “ God I’ve been there...it’s confusing...you know Wade’s actually the reason why I’m even here..he saved me in a way”. You realized that know Cap knew one of your secrets now. 

Things were taking a strange turn, but to be fair the entire night had been strange. You also realized that Steve was more of a reserved person, not the jump your bones type. Talking was better than awkward silence. 

He smiled, “ Wade is..interesting”. This caused you to laugh, there was so much more to Wade than a lot of people knew. Smiling you continued, “ When he first approached me I had just been given my powers”. 

Your smile soon faded thinking back to how lost you’d felt. It was a hard time, “ Before all this I was a nurse..this naive girl who wanted to save people and make this world a better place”. 

Cap laughed,  **_god he related to that too_ ** . He let you continue, “ The same man who gave Wanda and her brother their powers, gave me mine. He was twisted, and in a way cursed me”. Steve’s demeanor changed, suddenly he became concerned for you. 

You shook your head, “ I can’t die a normal death Steve, I have to take my own life...and feel the pain of every death I’ve caused...the price to pay for thinking I can control anything in this shit show of a world”. 

Steve found himself walking towards you before he even processed what he was actually doing,  **_it was instinct._ ** Sitting down next to you he finally spoke, “ I wish you’d told me (y/n)..I relate so much to you”. 

He continued, “ At first I wanted to protect this country..thought everything was black and white...evil was evil and good was good..but as time went on the lines blurred”. You’d never known he’d felt like this. 

Steve smiled, “ I mean at the end of the day I still knew I wanted to do the right thing..but then you realize that our choices have such strong implications”. By now he was looking directly into your eyes. 

He rested his hand above your knee, “ I was supposed to be this beacon of hope for America..for the world..and that’s a  **_lot_ ** of pressure”. Steve was opening up to you, and you’d never thought you’d be talking like this. 

Steve’s eyes lit up again, “ It feels like such a relief to know someone like you can understand me..I mean you’re so strong and”. You felt your heart skip a beat hearing him talk to you like this. 

You just laughed, “ God had I known a little dirty talk would’ve made you open up like this I would’ve called Wade months ago”. His hand tensed up, and you’d hoped you hadn’t ruined the moment. 

He licked his lips, “ That’s what I was trying to say before...I’m finding out new things about myself”. The whole mood of the room changed, and you remembered what you’d walked in on. 

Still unsure you asked, “ What do you mean Steve?”. He smirked, but it was different. Steve laughed dryly, “ Still playing innocent are we?”. You swallowed hard, he was being so  **_sexual_ ** . 

Your mouth opened but you couldn’t find the words. This time he threw you a lifeline, “Hearing you talk like that turned me on (y/n)...and I’m just as surprised as you are”. Were you currently in a coma..this couldn’t be real life. 

He moved his hand slowly up your thigh, “ Everything about you was already such a turn on for me...and then hearing you talk like that?  **_Fuck_ ** ”. You had to be dreaming...did Captain America just call you a turn on?

You were confused, “ Steve are you saying-”. He just shook his head and laughed again, confusing you. Steve smirked, “ I like you (y/n) and you bring out this side of me...I wanna explore it with you”. 

You were shocked, and your more sarcastic side came out. Teasingly you asked, “ Are you saying the most  **_wholesome_ ** man in America gets turned on by…(fake gasp).. **_bad_ ** words?!”. 

You found yourself laughing, your freer side showing again. Steve rolled his eyes, but there was a smirk across his face. You weren’t done, “ Are you going to bend me over and tell me to  **_watch my language_ ** ”. 

It felt good to be accessing this side of yourself again, you finally realized you’d been putting on an act. Steve dragged down your bottom lip with his thumb, “ I have a feeling you’d like that (y/n)”. 

You just smirked, “ I have a feeling  **_you’d like it more_ ** Steve”. You wanted to see if he was all talk, so you got up and leaned against his desk. This forced him to make another move. 

Teasing him again you asked, “ Who’s all shy now? You weren’t shy looking at my picture when I first walked in…”. You’d turned your back to him, he couldn’t see the smirk on your face. 

And you couldn’t see the mixture of lust and determination on his. He got up and stood behind you, his body pressed against yours. Steve pushed your hair to the side, his lips nearly tickling your skin. 

You felt his hot breath against your skin as he whispered in your ear, “ You were such a tease that night..giving me those looks...dancing like you were putting on a show for me... **_such a tease_ ** ”. 

As he spoke one of his hands ran down the side of your body, resting above your belly button. Your breath hitched in anticipation of his next move. He spoke again, “ I have a feeling you like to be teased (y/n)”. 

With that he moved his hand down, his fingers went underneath the fabric of your dress and pressed against your underwear. It was the lightest touch, but still caused you to moan. Turning your head to face him, you saw the smirk on his face. 

**_So he was being serious._ **

Steve teased your clit through the fabric, “ **_Talk to me doll_ ** ”. You still felt like you were dreaming, you’d never thought the night would go like this. You smirked, “ You’re jealous from earlier aren’t you?”. 

At the same time you wanted to just listen to Steve you had this feeling that talking back would make things  **_so much more fun_ ** . Instantly he turned you around and placed you on his desk, so you were now facing him. 

Again you smirked, “ I take that as a yes..I bet it drove you wild hearing me talk like that…”. Steve just shook his head with a smile on his face, you were unbelievable. He’d never felt  **_so much_ ** for one woman. 

His hands rested on either side of your body, “I’m going to make you regret teasing me like this doll”. You smirk never left your face as you slowly spread your legs in front of him. 

Slowly your brought your dress over your head taking it off. You were left in a silk navy blue bra and panty set, and Steve’s jaw dropped taking you in. You slid one hand underneath your panties, teasing yourself.

You continued as Steve watched you mesmerised, “ Did it make your little soldier stand to attention hearing me talk about someone’s cock filling me up?”. Steve just bit his lip, but the look in his eyes changed. 

Once again he sat in his desk chair, but pulled you forward by gripping the backs of your knees. His face was now inches from your clit, and he looked up at you with a huge smirk across his face. 

He began to kiss your inner thigh, “ What no witty comment?  **_Maybe you need this just as badly as me_ ** ”. As his lips teased your skin, his hands moved down your panties. You bit your lip when you were fully exposed to him. 

His mouth hovered above your clit, “ **_Tell me you need this doll_ ** ”. You did need this, but admitting it was scary. No matter how confident you were, depending on someone made you extremely nervous. 

Sure Steve had admitted his feelings for you, but the second you said it too was the second all your walls fell. As you looked down into his deep blue eyes you realized something. This was new for him, although it came so easily, Steve was being just as vulnerable as you were. 

You couldn’t truly tell, but Steve was freaking out on the inside. This was the first time in a long time he’d even been with a woman...and he’d never been with one like this... **_like you_ ** . For the longest time Steve thought he could never feel this way with someone, but you proved him wrong. 

He’d always felt like there was something different about you, a secret you kept to yourself. Steve felt like together you could explore parts of yourselves that you were scared to embrace alone. 

So he put it all on the line, because he knew you’d be worth it. Steve knew that you could see him for everything he was, not just what he’d been known for. So he finally grew a pair, and let his desire be known. 

You let it all go too, “  **_I need you Steve_ ** ”. That was it, within seconds his tongue licked up your slit. He wrapped your legs around him, burying his face inside you. It felt so good, “  **_Oh my god...Steve_ ** ”. 

He would suck on your clit, lightly tugging at it. It was like he knew exactly what to do to make you feel good. Steve looked up at you the entire time, watching you come undone. You couldn’t handle it, “ **_Fuck Steve, you’re making me feel so fucking good_ ** ”. 

His tongue traced patterns over your most sensitive spot, driving you wild. You grabbed a fistfull of his hair, guiding him further. He groaned when you tugged at his hair. Steve was loving making you feel like this, it felt just as good for him. 

All too soon he moved his head away, “ I wanna be able to talk to you doll..and I can’t exactly do that with my face in between your thighs”. You just smiled, he’d turn from incredibly sexy to incredible cute. 

To his surprise you brought his face up to yours, and kissed him passionately. He let his hands roam all over your body, getting lost in this feeling. Steve moved his lips down your neck, pausing at the valley of your breasts.

He looked so needy, and so you undid your bra. You blushed as Steve took in your completely naked body. He smiled, “ Fuck you’re beautiful”. Slowly he moved his lips to suck gently on your nipples, teasing you. 

They were so sensitive, it was driving you crazy. You moaned his name, needing more. 

Finally his hands hooked around your hips, lifting you up again. Steve brought you to the bed, his back pressed against the headboard as your back pressed against him. 

He spread your legs, and slid his hands down your body. With one hand Steve played with your clit, and with the other hand massaged your breast. You turned your head to look up at him, and saw a look of pure bliss on his face. 

Steve looked at you longingly, “  **_All I want is for you to feel as good as you make me feel_ ** ”. Before you could say something back, his finger flicked over your clit. Instantly you moaned, shivers down your spin. 

He teased you, moving his fingers up and down your slit. You bucked your hips, needing more. Steve just smirked, “ So needy...I love it”. Before you could do anything else, his hand lightly pinched your nipple. 

The mixture of pain and pleasure making you moan loudly, “ Steve please I need more”. Finally he entered a finger inside of you, pumping it in and out. Your moans encouraged him and he picked up speed. 

The faster he went the louder you moaned his name. His voice was deep, “ That’s it (y/n) moan for me... **_beg_ ** ”. Hearing him talk like that only made you wetter. You bucked your hips forward. 

He groaned, “ Yeah doll  **_fuck yourself with my fingers_ ** ”. Steve added in another finger, going deeper inside of you. As you felt your walls tighten around him, you knew you were close. 

Between his hand pinching your nipple, and his fingers pumping in and out of you, you knew you were gonna cum. You nearly screamed, “ Steve I’m so close!”. 

He was getting so turned on, “  **_Tell me who’s gonna make you cum doll_ ** ”. In response you moaned his name loudly. Steve went faster with his fingers, “ **_You wanna cum doll_ ** ?”. 

You nearly screamed out yes, and you swore you heard him chuckle...the smug bastard. He pinched your nipple harder, “  **_Cum for me (y/n) let everyone know who’s making you feel so good_ ** ”. 

Closing your eyes you let your orgasm shake throughout your entire body, feeling every nerve in your body vibrate. You’d never felt something this intense before,  **_your whole body was shaking._ **

All you could do was yell out Steve’s name, the only thing your brain could focus on was him. The entire time he was whispering into your ear, encouraging you. He was teasing you further, “  **_So beautiful cumming for me doll..so damn beautiful_ ** ”. 

You continued to ride out your orgasm against his fingers, panting. After what felt like forever, your orgasm was finally finished. The entire time you’d rested your head in the crook of his neck. 

Catching your breath you looked up at him, “ I’ve never felt anything like that before..”. Steve wasn’t done driving you wild, he took out his fingers from inside you and brought them to his lips. He groaned loudly while sucking your juices off of them. 

Your jaw just dropped watching him. Smugly he looked down at you, “  **_You taste better than I ever imagined_ ** ”. You couldn’t let him have all the fun, so you turned and sat on your knees. 

You took his hand from his mouth, and sucked on his fingers too, groaning for affect. It was Steve’s turn to sit there with his jaw dropped. Smirking you said, “ **_Shit...I do taste good_ ** ”. Seeing how turned on he was made you giggle, and he laughed too. 

As Steve pushed a stray strand of hair behind your ear the mood of the room shifted once again. He looked at you with love in his eyes, but you couldn’t tell it.

He cupped your cheek, “ I think I’m in love with you (y/n)”. You couldn’t believe what you’d just heard... **_love_ ** ? What shocked you even more was that you realized you’d felt the same way. 

After everything you’d been through you’d never thought you could love someone again, not after how dark your world had gotten. But Steve changed all that, looking back you realized you’d just tried to ignore it in the past. 

He looked scared as he scanned your eyes, not knowing if he could handle the rejection of you not returning his feelings. Slowly he watched a smile form upon your lips, and finally he’d let out a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding in. 

Placing your hand on top of his you smiled, “ I love you too Steve Rogers”. Your happiness was infectious and soon he was smiling just as big. Bringing your body closer to his he kissed you passionately. 

You felt him smile through the kiss and so you asked, “ What are you smirking for?”. He looked so blissfully happy, a look you’d only seen on him for brief moments. Steve laughed louder, “ I can’t believe I have Wade Wilson to thank for this…”. 

You couldn’t believe it either to be honest, and you laughed thinking about how he’d react to the news. Smirking you said, “ We can thank him later Steve...right now I want to kiss the man I love”. 

Once again you placed your lips on his, feeling the happiness rush throughout your entire body. Steve pulled you to rest against his chest, “ I’ve loved you from the moment I first saw you, and I’ll love you until my last”. 


End file.
